Izumi Uzumaki the Alchemist Kuniochi
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Izumi Curtis is reborn as none other than Fem!Naruto. With all of her memories and skills intact and the Kyuubi sealed in her stomach how will this voilent woman change the elemental countries? Note there will be major AU and OOC and definitely some Bashing of multiple characters whether big or small it's there at some point in time. Most often Sakura Sasuke bashing. T
1. Proloug

**Fullmetal Naruto Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and what would happen if Izumi was reborn as FEM!Naruto with her memories and skills intact? Part of this belongs to Astrothium. Bashing!)**

Izumi Curtis snapped her eyes open only to see a giant fox and two people, one of which was holding her. This was impossible. She had died hadn't she? That's when it struck the woman that was now a newborn infant. She had been reborn as some random peoples daughter. She realized that her parents were talking and listened in on it.

"Kushina, you don't need to take this fox down with you. We can use our last bit of chakra to see Izumi one more time." Her father said, tears streaming down his face. He had spiky sun kissed blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. Her mother, Kushina, looked at her father, Izumi took note of the oddly red colored hair before deciding that she had seen weirder and ignored it.

"I'll seal the last of your chakra into Izumi, with an eight trigrams seal. Then, I'll lead the nine-tails away, with a seal only a non jinchuuriki like me can use, the dead demon seal." Her father continued unaware that his daughter could understand every word he was saying,

"but, I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power... It's just too great, it's physically and conceptuality, it's impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the nine-tails be revived without a jinchuuriki, the balance of the tailed beasts will be destroyed. But with the dead demon seal, I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself, and the remaining half, I can seal the remaining half inside Izumi, with the eight trigrams seal."

"I know what you want to say, but Jiraiya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster. Tonight I confirmed two things, the first, is that the masked man, the one who attacked you, he is the harbinger of that disaster, and Izumi will be the one to stop him. The Jinchuuriki who will blaze the trail to our future, I just know it." Izumi rolled her tiny eyes, great now she was being prophesized as some great savior and would be expected to help everyone at least she still had her own name instead of some weird new one.

"But Minato..." that was her fathers name. Her father made nine hand symbols,

"**Dead Demon Seal,**" her father said, "Have a little faith, she is our daughter after all." Her father said that with complete confidence while Izumi wished she could face-palm at this.

"After I finish the dead demon seal, I'll place your remaining chakra into Izumi as well. You'll meet the grown-up Izumi sooner than you think. The time will come when she'll attempt to take the control of the Fox's power... I want you there to help her."

"Our daughter, I don't want her to bear such a heavy burden all on her own." her mother said and Izumi almost cheered, at least one of her parents seemed to care about what she wanted!

"But why, why the dead demon seal? There's no reason for you to die! Just so I can meet her for a few minuets when she's older. I wanted you to be there for her... I wanted you to raise her. Why... why are you sacrificing Izumi just to preserve the balance of the tailed beasts... to save the village... and the country... why are you sacrificing yourself for me?"

"Turning your back on the country, the village, is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand, you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own, and you know that we are a family... of Shinobi!" her father said, convincingly. Oh great, more military dogs and she would probably be expected if not forced to join them.

"Besides, even if I lived, I could never substitute for you and she would need a mother more than a father." her father said sadly.

"There are things Izumi needs to be told, things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job, and I need you to carry it out. Even if you only have the briefest of moments to do so. This isn't just for you, this is for Izumi! Dying to make a better life for his daughter, that's the stuff you let the father handle." A huge arm came out of the Hokage's soul; it split apart and held onto the demon fox. Minato grunted in pain, the chakra seemed to be so heavy. He sealed it into Izumi and made her glare at him that hurt damnitt!

"Now for the eight trigrams seal, I'm going to seal the Kyuubi into Izumi." Minato bent over in pain. He laid Izumi gently into the ceremonial throne. Kushina held out for long, but…

"Kushina, stay with me!" the chains on the Kyuubi weakened, and it roared up and peaced a long tail through the two of them. They had both jumped in front of Izumi to protect her. The nail hovered inches above her neck. They had stopped him.

"If the father can do this job..." Minato said

"The mother should be even better right?" Kushina replied, "you win." The nail still stuck threw him, he did the summoning technique. A frog appeared, confusing Izumi greatly.

"AAH THE NINE-TAILS! And the fourth, what the hell happened to you?!" the frog spoke... the frog spoke...Izumi felt like she would pass out or cough up some blood in shock but she was far too stunned to even do that. But that wasn't the point at the current moment.

"Gamatora, I'm entrusting you with the key to the seal. Hurry to Jiraiya-sensei, store it with him."

"Got it!" the frog now named Gamatora, "goodbye," the frog said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That does it..." Minato said. "It's time for me to go, Kushina, I'm going to preform the eight trigrams seal, and try to leave a little of my own chakra in Izumi too. We don't have much time left to say to Izumi."

"Izumi..." her mother addressed her, Izumi listened carefully, even though she did not know them, they were her parents, and even if they weren't her parents, to listen to one's last words was an honor.

"Don't be a fussy eater, eat a lot and grow up to be a big girl. Take a bath every day, and go to bed early, sleep well! Make friends, it doesn't matter how many, just make sure they're real friends people you can trust, even a few is enough! And study your ninjutsu, I was never very good at it, and maybe you will be. Everyone has things they're good at, and things they're not... Don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you listen to your teachers at the academy, and remember, avoid the three vices of Shinobi... Don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions... no drinking alcohol until you're twenty, and don't overdo it, or you'll ruin your body. And as for women or men in your case... well, try to find someone nice and that likes you for being yourself, not for being an heiress and hero and you'll want a boyfriend someday... just try not to pick a weird one. Try to find someone like your father... And the fourth warning, watch out for Jiraiya-sensei!" her father smiled at this, despite the situation they were in, which caused Izumi to smile slightly too but it made both of her parents faces brighten up considerably.

"Izumi, you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering... remember who you are! Find a goal, a dream, and don't stop trying until it comes true! There's... there's... there's so much more that I want to say, to teach you about," her mother was in tears, "I want to stay with you... I love you..." she said, crying. A tear dripped down Izumi's face. "I'm sorry, Minato, I took all our time..."

"It's okay," her father said, "Izumi, this is your dad... Listen... to your motor-mouth mother," he was smiling, and her mother was crying. "**Eight Trigrams Seal!**" Someone was gonna get hurt badly.

**++++! # ! ++++**


	2. Beatings and the beginning to changes

**Fullmetal Naruto Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Izumi was right, someone was gonna get hurt badly. Ever since that fateful day five years ago she has been sneered down at and several had even tried to gang up on her and kill or severally wound her. Of course it didn't work because of her ANBU guards and the few people that did care about her but as soon as she got enough of her motor functions back, Izumi had started training her body until her strength and speed was the same as it was before she had died and been reborn. It had only taken her until her fifth birthday to get her former strength and speed back but she had always been able to do her alchemy without any transmutation circle which had been incredibly useful in getting away from mobs. Today was Izumis sixth birthday and the red haired child was easily outpacing the mob trying to catch her while her signature micro-braid dreadlocks were flying around her face.

"Yo jiji! Mind if I crash here to get away from the dumbasses outside?" Izumi asked, allowing herself to act like a child with her usual lack of formalities, as she jumped into the Hokages office through the window. Izumi stopped and blinked as she noticed the group of Jonin and Chunin in the room, most of which were glaring at her before she shrugged it off.

"Of course Izumi-chan. You might be able to add your input on a few matters we are discussing as well since an outside opinion could help. Help yourself to a chair and the fridge you put in last year." The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, said smiling at his honorary granddaughter before glaring in the direction of the window when he heard the shouting of the mob while said honorary granddaughter was rummaging around in a fridge that almost none of the Shinobi knew was there.

"Ibiki, looks like you have some volunteers for those new torture methods you and Anko wanted to try out." Sarutobi said to a scared looking man and a purple haired woman who cackled at this.

"Great. I've got some good ideas to try out. Hey, gaki! Pass me a cola!" Anko said before catching the bright red can that had been thrown at her head by the red haired Jinchuuriki.

"Anyone else want anything?" Izumi asked glancing over her shoulder before she continued to rummage around in the fridge.

"I'll take a Sprite, gaki!" Kurenai, Yuugao, Ibiki, and Tsume exclaimed in unision by accident and earning a few looks from the others as they subsequently caught the soda cans that Izumi threw at them without looking.

"I'll have a Coco-Cola Izumi-chan." Sarutobi and his son Asuma said in unision as they smiled at their honorary family member.

"There all done. Hey Anko-nee. You tried that torture technique I suggested yet?" Izumi asked getting wide eyed looks from those that truly didn't know her while the ones that did paled except for Ibiki who was grinning and Anko who was cackling again.

"Which one imouto-gaki?" Anko asked with a grin that threatened to split her face in half.

"Either one." Izumi responded calmly and made Anko pout and shake her head in the negative while Sarutobi looked curious.

"What kind of torture techniques did Izumi-chan give you Anko-chan?" Sarutobi asked despite his son making rapid motions for him not to.

"Well there are two of them. One for women only and is something that would make any woman give up everything she knows almost instantly and the other is for both women and men and should be very effective. The one for women is where you would get a medic-ninja or someone with medical experience to cut open the woman in question and remove her reproductive organs, which would get a hell of a lot of reaction from any female clan members especially if they're the last of their clan. The other one is where you skin a little bit of the target at a time with a cheese grater before pouring salt onto the wound and sticking tacks inside of the salted injuries to keep them from bleeding out to quickly." Anko said with a bloodthirsty grin while most paled and backed away from both her and Izumi, especially the females.

"Most of the bastards she's interrogating nowadays are the idiots that keep trying to kill me so I decided to give her a few ideas that I don't know where I got them." Izumi said shrugging her shoulders as she popped the top on her soda can and took a swig before looking around.

"You don't have enough chairs for all of us; want me to make some Jiji?" Izumi asked raising an eyebrow at her honorary grandfather as she took note of the too few chairs in the room.

"Go ahead, Izumi-chan." Sarutobi said earning curious looks from everybody while Izumi set aside her soda and clapped her hands loudly before pressing them to the floor, causing a bright blue light to appear and streak across the floor before disappearing as several wooden chairs grew out of the floor behind the Shinobi for them to sit in.

"There. All done. So what do you need help with Jiji?" Izumi asked easily ignoring the awestruck looks she was getting from all those that didn't know her for seemingly summoning those chairs out of the ground.

"What was that?!" One of the nameless Academy Instructors that didn't like Izumi asked staring wide-eyed as he poked his chair cautiously.

"New bloodline." Izumi and Sarutobi answered in instant unision as Izumi picked up her soda and took another swig as she sat down in her chair with her legs crossed.

"Ahem. Now that that's settled let's move onto what we were discussing. The standards of the Ninja Academy." Sarutobi said easily ignoring all of the shocked and hateful looks Izumi was getting for her bloodline. She was dressed as closely as she could to her old outfit which had been a white blouse, black pants, and wooden sandals. This meant she was wearing a blood red T-shirt and baggy black cargo pants with a loose black and gold jacket and black wooden sandals.

"The Ninja Academy standards are fine the way they are." The Headmaster of the Academy said almost immediately before glaring when Izumi snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah right. In case you haven't noticed I outrun at least a dozen different Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and hell even ANBU daily! Either the standards are too low, I'm too good, or they're just too lazy to train on their own." Izumi said not caring who she pissed off since most Chunin and Jonin hated her with a passion.

"Prove it brat." The Headmaster challenged glaring hatefully at Izumi but not being dumb enough to call her a 'demon' around Sarutobi or the others.

"Alright then. Have your Chunin Instructors and heck even yourself try to land a single punch on me. I won't use any Jutsu or my bloodline, just my speed and strength." Izumi said shrugging as she finished off her soda and effortlessly crushed her soda can before tossing it into a trash can next to Sarutobis desk with a casual flick of her wrist.

"Challenge accepted punk." The Headmaster said smirking at her along with all of the Academy Instructors who instantly tried to charge the small red head while the other Shinobi merely stayed out of the way but ready to intervene should Sarutobi tell them too. Instead of interrupting the impromptu fight in his office the old man quickly grabbed a bag of popcorn and leaned back to watch the very one-sided brawl.

Izumi had no emotion on her face at all as she spun around and weaved through all of the Chunins attacks with ease, her braided red hair dancing around her face just as she danced around the Chunin. Some black haired and blue eyed guy tried to stab her with a kunai but she ducked under his out stretched arm and punched him squarely in the stomach, accidently or maybe not so accidently sending him flying into three other Chunin. Izumi didn't even turn around as she ducked under a spin kick and flipped the guy over her shoulder and into the four others that had just been knocked down. Izumi cleanly jumped over a leg sweep and turned her jump into a round house kick that knocked the poor Chunin through the wall of the office, along with two others who were just behind him. The Headmaster tried a Chakra Scalpel to her throat but she dodged it and punted him through the hole in the wall with a well-placed kick to the family jewels that left him screaming soprano. Everyone but Izumis honorary family had their jaws on the ground. A small slip of a girl, the six year old 'demon brat' no less, had just taken out nine of their best Chunin in less than two minutes without using her bloodline or any jutsu and she wasn't even breathing hard!

"What the fuck?" Kakashi summed it up the best as he merely stared at the small girl who is his deceased senseis daughter in shock and anger.

"Those are the ones teaching the next generation of Shinobi and they can't even take down a malnourished six year old. Konoha is screwed if you keep going at this rate." Izumi said sighing as she shook her head in disbelief and disgust before grabbing another soda from the fridge and popping the top of it expertly.

"I think that shows that the standards need to be brought up." Sarutobi said hiding a smile behind his hand as he wrote something down on a paper in front of him.

"Big time Jiji." Izumi agreed with a nod of her head while the other Jonin and Chunin, even the ones that didn't like Izumi, nodded as well. After that Izumi toned out the conversation as she stared out the window of the office thinking about her past life. She missed her precious people, her husband Sig, her biological son Wrath he was known as now, the small children of Dublith that considered her their teacher and aunt, and her two sons in all but blood and name, Edward 'Ed' Elric and his younger brother Alphonse 'Al' Elric. She wished she could see them again, just once and for a few minutes at the least, but pushed that thought aside when she remembered that she came here by dying and being reborn. If that was the only way for anyone from her past to get here now she didn't want them to come, that meant that they would have died and that she had failed to protect them even if she were already dead as far as they knew. The thought of that alone made her want to cry and break something very big and very hard.

"Izumi? IZUMI!" Sarutobi shouted causing Izumi to swear vividly and jump as she turned her attention to the worried looking kage and everyone that was staring at her.

"Sorry I was lost in thought. What's going on?" Izumi asked massaging her forehead and taking a swig of soda to steady her nerves as she looked at the others.

"I was asking your opinion on the village security." Sarutobi explained with another worried look as he stared at the small red head.

"It's adequate. Nowhere near as good as it could be but also nowhere near as bad. Before you start griping and complaining. If a six year old with unique red hair and whisker marks on her face can sneak around and prank the living hell out of everyone without getting caught in the act who's to say that spies and enemy Shinobi couldn't sneak in and pass along information to other villages or traitors like Orochi-teme?" Izumi said causing everyones eyes to widen at that since it was true. If the best in the village couldn't catch a six year old that stands out like a sore thumb in the midst of a prank then what were their chances of catching trained enemy Shinobi? Izumi had taken up the hobby of pranking since she needed to get pay back on all those ignorant bastards, needed a laugh, and needed to get rid of some of the stress that came with being a Jinchurikin.

"Damn. We're screwed." A young Chunin with black hair and red eyes said causing Izumi and a few others to snort in amusement and agreement. Needless to say that throughout the rest of the meeting a lot of plans were being made to change Konoha.


	3. Graduation Exam and Slaughtering temes

**Fullmetal Naruto Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Welcome students to the graduation exam. First up on the test is the written exam. You have forty minutes, begin." Iruka said seven years later while Izumi was in the Ninja Academy ready to graduate with her peers. Izumi sighed as she saw that her other teacher, Mizuki, had 'accidentally' given her a test meant for Chunin hopefuls instead of Genin ones. Izumi rolled her eyes and easily answered the questions within five minutes before putting her head down and taking a nap, ignoring the Killing Intent Mizuki was aiming at her. On her left her friend Shikimaru Nara shot her a look before following her lead for his Genin test and then laying down to sleep as well while on her right side Sasuke Uchiha was glaring at her in annoyance and jealously.

"And time is up. Please put down your pencils and turn over your papers…someone wake up Izumi and Shikimaru." Iruka said sweat dropping as he looked at the two sleeping Genin hopefuls. One was just plain lazy but the other was merely bored so decided to take a nap.

"I'll wake them up sensei." Sakura Haruno exclaimed happily as she cocked her fist back to punch Izumi awake. Izumi, despite being asleep, knew the attack was coming and easily caught the sloppy punch before throwing the pink haired nuisance into the wall behind her.

"Next time you wanna wake me up…just call my name or something. We're training to become ninja. Do you want to try and wake up a ninja by punching them?" Izumi asked raising her head to give them all a bored and deadpanned but still sleepy glare.

"Izumi has a point Sakura. If you or anyone else tried to wake a sleeping ninja by attacking them in any way shape or form you'd most likely end up with at least three broken bones if not dead." Iruka said nodding at Izumis words since he knew he'd mostly likely throw a few shuriken and kunai at any that tried to wake him from his sleep by attacking him. All but Izumi and Shikimaru gulped slightly at this, idly making mental notes to just call someone's name when they wanted him or her to wake up. They may live to see their twenties that way.

"Okay onto the Genjutsu test. Try and disperse this Genjutsu within thirty seconds." Iruka said making a hand seal and putting the entire class into a Genjutsu.

"I swear if you so much as even think I'm going to be in that stupid Genjutsu again you're gonna get hurt." Izumi said not two seconds later as she forced herself from the Genjutsu before it could get too dangerous. The Genjutsu everyone was trying to get out of involved watching Konoha burn to the ground as its entire populace was murdered in front of their eyes without them being able to do a thing about it. Let's just say that the first time she had been under the Genjutsu she broke out completely furious after watching a newborn baby getting killed by a masked man. She was incredibly motherly to every child she met but not so much so that she smothered them and seeing a newborn baby getting murdered before her eyes, despite that it wasn't real, had really pissed her off as her instructors found out the hard way.

"G-Good job Izumi-chan." Iruka said nervously since he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of her ire. Izumi gave him another glare before sighing and getting out her drawing pad.

"Ahem. Let's all move outside for the Tiajutsu spars shall we?" Iruka directed after a few minutes when only a few of the kids had been unable to break the Genjutsu. Ten minutes later and Izumi was boredly standing across the small arena from a smirking Sasuke.

"Ready to get your butt handed to you dead last?" Sasuke taunted hoping to anger Izumi into a rage despite the fact that Izumi was at the top of the class without even trying.

"Hmm? You say something?" Izumi asked looking up from filing her nails with a kunai as if she hadn't heard a word he had said. Across the village a silver haired Jonin sneezed while a man in a green spandex outfit shouted about 'youth' and 'hipness'. Sasuke growled before tensing when Izumi put away her kunai and reached into her hip pouch with a single hand. He and everyone else face-planted anime style when she pulled out a cook book and began to read at a page halfway.

"What are you doing?" Iruka asked having a feeling that he didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Reading obviously." Izumi answered dryly without taking her eyes away from the book for even a second.

"Why are you reading just before your fight?" Mizuki asked through clenched teeth and a fake smile that oozed Killing Intent.

"I thought it was obvious…to learn new recipes of course." Izumi said her lips twitching into a faint smirk at the massive face-planting going on around her again while the same silver haired man as before felt like someone was ripping him off.

"Um… Begin?" Iruka asked more than said as he and Sasuke picked themselves up off of the ground and the duck butt haired boy glared at Izumi. Izumi smirked to herself as Sasuke began to attack her head on with pretty basic Tiajutsu, the Jinchurikin girl having flashbacks of when she would spar against Alphonse and Edward.

Sasuke launched a spinning kick at Izumis head that she ducked under easily before trying to bring his other leg down in an axe-kick that Izumi blocked with one hand without looking up from her book. Izumi turned her block into a grab where she grabbed Sasukes foot and threw him to the other side of the sparring arena where he quickly regained his footing and used the momentum to launch himself at her. Izumi blocked all of his rapid punches with one hand without looking up from her cook book and waited until he launched another round house kick at her head before she decided to finish this rather one sided spar before Sasuke humiliated himself further. Izumi snapped her book closed and threw it into the air before blocking both of Sasukes legs with her arms and making him spin around to crash rather painfully into the ground. Sasuke immediately jumped to his feet and aimed a left hook at her face that she easily caught before tossing Sasuke into the wall of the Academy, well over twenty yards away, and held her hand out so that her book landed in it opened to the exact page she had been on before she closed it.

"Woah. Teme just got slaughtered." Kiba Inuzuka said using his nickname for Sasuke as he stared at what just happened wide eyed while Izumi calmly walked off of the field and sat in a tree nearby to finish reading her book. She would need new recipes for the party that was sure to follow the graduating exam.

"Ahem. Rookie of the year is Izumi Uzumaki while dead last of the year is Sakura Haruno. Everyone please report back here tomorrow at noon to learn your team assignments." Iruka said causing cheers to break out amongst everyone else while Izumi smirked, Sasuke growled, and Sakura screeched in disbelief.


	4. talking with Jiji and Ero Bakas

**Fullmetal Naruto Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Ahem. Rookie of the year is Izumi Uzumaki while dead last of the year is Sakura Haruno. Everyone please report back here tomorrow at noon to learn your team assignments." Iruka said causing cheers to break out amongst everyone else while Izumi smirked, Sasuke growled, and Sakura screeched in disbelief.

"Yo jiji! Done kicking Sasuke-temes ass now." Izumi said appearing outside Sarutobis window with the blood red head band wrapped securely around her right forearm.

"Hello Izumi-chan. Congratulations on making Rookie of the Year. I'll take you out for some ramen to celebrate after I get done with this meeting." Sarutobi said smiling at his honorary granddaughter who blinked at having just noticed the Jonin in the room.

"Yo." Izumi said raising a hand in lazy greeting to most of the Jonin in the room since she actually knew them and they didn't mind her.

"Hey there gaki." Kurenai and a few other greeted back causing Izumi to grin at them.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget. Mizuki-teme is up to something Jiji." Izumi said seriously as she rummaged around for a cola in the refrigerator and ignored the glares from some of the other Jonins.

"Oh?" Sarutobi asked curiously and catching the can of soda his honorary granddaughter threw at him without looking.

"Yep. He was leaking concentrated KI at me the whole time and seemed really pissed that I passed." Izumi said not looking up as she popped the top of her can and took a swig.

"I'm sure a lot of people were pissed off that you passed gaki." Anko commented idly as she took a swig of her own soda and pointed at the glaring Jonins around the room as if to prove her point.

"That's true. You should've seen Haruno and Uchias faces." Izumi said smirking widely and causing Anko to snort in amusement as well as a few others while Sarutobi coughed to hide his amusement.

"So what do you think he's up too Izumi-chan?" Sarutobi asked ignoring the glaring Jonins in the room after he glared at them for a moment before turning his attention to his honorary granddaughter.

"I'd say about five foot six maybe five foot seven but that's just a guess." Izumi drawled out causing those that knew her to smirk slightly while those that didn't face-planted and sweat dropped.

"If you mean what his plan might be then I don't know yet Jiji but I bet you I can find out pretty quick while you wrap up this meeting, which I'm guessing is about which graduates get put into what team under which Jonin." Izumi said smirking again when several of the Jonin that didn't know/like her looked shocked at how she had correctly guessed what they had been discussing previously.

"Go for it Izumi-chan but stay safe and let me know what you find out." Sarutobi said nodding at his granddaughter who merely smirked even wider.

"I'm already on it Jiji. My shadow clone should dispel itself in about ten minutes." Izumi said smirking as she kicked her feet up and enjoyed the looks on several Jonins faces at how she knew and could use a high-Jonin level jutsu without any ill effects.

"Good girl. I take it you're not going to leave until after you know what his plan is?" Sarutobi asked already knowing his granddaughters answer and smirking slightly when she merely nodded.

"Yeah why not? It'd be more fun to see which of my classmates are going to go crazy under the goofballs leadership than it would be to listen to some arrogant ass Chunin try and trick me into doing something most likely illegal." Izumi said grinning as she jabbed a thumb towards the Jonin that actually liked her, all of whom protested the term of address.

"Why do you think only their teams will pass?" Another Jonin asked glaring at Izumi who merely gave him a deadpanned look.

"Because of Kurenai-nee-chans history with Hina-chan she'll be put in charge of whatever team Hina-chan is going to be on and its most likely that Hina-chan will be stuck with two other clan heirs with decent abilities and teamwork so they'll pass easily. Since the Civilian Council is being a big bitch again Anko-nee doesn't get a team which is probably good since she'd drive them nuts. Kaka-nii is most likely going to fail his team but if he gets the team I think he will then they have an actual chance of passing while Asuma-nii is too lazy to bother failing his team which would most likely be clan heirs as well and Gai-nii already has his team." Izumi said shrugging as she explained this to the others who were gapping while the ones she named nodded their heads to show that her assessment was mainly correct, Asuma and Kakashi both smiling sheepishly at their comments.

"She's got a point." Asuma said lighting a cigarette that he quickly extinguished at a double glare from Izumi and Kurenai. Neither of the two of them liked his smoking habit and neither of them had any troubles kicking his ass to prove it.

"Hmm. Mizuki-teme is planning to use Sasuke to steal the Forbidden Scroll to deliver it to him as some kind of 'promotion' test in order to make him a Chunin. The duck-ass emo actually bought it too. Do I wait for them to get the scroll and meet up or do I get to kick both of their asses now?" Izumi asked raising an eyebrow at the Sandaime who merely sighed at this.

"I'm getting too old for this. Wait till you catch them in the act Izumi-chan. Since Mizuki is a Chunin this is ranked as a secret B-class mission for you alone while the Jonin that actually like you will be backup." Sarutobi said sighing loudly as Izumi merely nodded in understanding at this.

"Maybe you should think about retiring then Jiji. The pervert outside your window might like the job." Izumi said idly as she took another swig of soda and looked at a window just over the Sandaime's left shoulder.

"How'd you know I was there gaki?" Jiraiya of the Sannin asked jumping through the window and looking at Izumi seriously while the Jonins that didn't like Izumi were startled, they hadn't even noticed him.

"Your perverse giggles and the slight disruption in the air where you were hidden Ero-baka." Izumi deadpanned without caring who the guy was.


	5. Her grandparents and temes that are dead

**Fullmetal Naruto Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Maybe you should think about retiring then Jiji. The pervert outside your window might like the job." Izumi said idly as she took another swig of soda and looked at a window just over the Sandaime's left shoulder.

"How'd you know I was there gaki?" Jiraiya of the Sannin asked jumping through the window and looking at Izumi seriously while the Jonins that didn't like Izumi were startled, they hadn't even noticed him.

"Your perverse giggles and the slight disruption in the air where you were hidden Ero-baka." Izumi deadpanned without caring who the guy was.

"I'm not any mere pervert I'm the great-"Jiraiya said beginning his usual introduction dance and speech.

"I don't give a rat's ass. You're a pervert and that's all I need to know." Izumi interrupted without bothering to so much as glance at the Sannin who face-planted at this.

"But I'm a Sannin." Jiraiya whined to the newly graduated girl who merely cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him this time.

"So is my Alcoholic Grandmother yet she isn't in the village and don't forget that the gay pedophile named Orochimaru is a Sannin too and he's a traitor. Am I _supposed_ to care whether or not you're a Sannin?" Izumi asked giving the man a deadpanned look and rolling her eyes when she heard the jaws of those that hadn't known who her grandmother was drop.

"Grandmother but the only female Sannin is-"

"Tsunade Senju, the mother of Minoto Namikaze, the mother-in-law of Kushina Uzumaki and the grandmother of me, Izumi Namikaze-Uzumaki. No shit Sherlock." Izumi said rolling her eyes while the Sandaime slammed his head into his desk at how casually she revealed who her parents were.

"Huh?! Tsunade told me our kid died in birthing process! You mean to tell me my student was also my son?!" Jiraiya asked shocked and causing the Sandaime and Izumi to raise their eyebrows at this.

"Oh yay. My grandfather is a pervert. Joy." Izumi said sarcastically while everyone else seemed shocked at what she had called the powerful man.

"Anyways. Uke-teme should have the scroll and be heading towards the meeting place now so if you don't mind I'm going to go ahead and get my mission over with. Later." Izumi said with a two fingered salute as she vanished in a slight swirl of snowflakes that gently floated down to the floor, causing chaos to break out in the room full of people. A few minutes later and she appeared silently behind Sasuke who had the Forbidden Scroll on his back as he waited for Mizuki to show up at the old training shack.

"You know. That Scroll is forbidden for a reason. Just having it could get you in serious trouble clan or no clan." Izumi spoke up as she leaned against a tree just as Sasuke was about to open the scroll and try to learn a jutsu from it. Sasuke jumped and spun around launching four kunai at her as he did so.

"Jumpy are we? Good." Izumi said casually catching one of the kunai by its handle and using it to deflect the other three.

"What are you doing here dobe? This test is only for elites like me." Sasuke said glaring darkly at Izumi who threw her head back and laughed at this.

"You're the dobe here Uke-teme. That scroll is forbidden and you've just been played into stealing it for the traitor Mizuki. Honestly. You fell for something as simple and lame as a 'secret test meant only for elites'? Then again given you're ego I'm not too surprised." Izumi said as she stopped laughing and smirked at the boy who was fuming by now.

"What are you doing here anyways Dope!? The only ones who should know about this place are me and Mizuki-sensei!" Sasuke said glaring at Izumi who merely cocked an eyebrow at him as she straightened from her casual position.

"Honestly dumbass? I've been to everywhere in Konoha at least twice and learned most of the places by heart when I was five. Not to mention that the Sandaime and several Jonins and even Chunins know about this old training ground so it's not really a secret. I'm here because I have been ordered by the Sandaime Hokage to basically get that scroll back and take down the traitor in the tree over there. If I have to kick your ass again to get my job done then who am I to refuse?" Izumi said smirking slightly at the look on Mizuki's face when she pointed directly at where he was hiding in a tree.

"What happened back at the academy was a fluke. There's no way a clanless dobe like you could be an elite Uchia like me without cheating in some way." Sasuke said glaring darkly at Izumi who wasn't phased at all, she had seen much worse before.

"Oh you mean no one told the dickless Uchia and the traitor? See I am from a clan or three actually. There's the royal clan from Uzu called the Uzumaki clan which my mother came from. Then there's the two clans my father is from. The Namikaze clan and the Senju clan. So I believe if you want to try the family game I outrank you since I'm related to not only two of the three founders of our village, but I'm also related to three kages, two Sannin, and an ANBU that was from the main Uzumaki line in Konoha." Izumi said grinning with all of her teeth showing since she knew that the Jonin that actually liked her were snapping pictures of Mizuki and Sasuke's reaction to her family line.

"I would turn around if I were you two. You see. My grandfather on my dad's side didn't know I was alive until recently and I'm sure Hokage-jiji had informed about Uke-temes obsession with me and he looks pretty pissed. Despite being a super pervert I don't think he wants boys around his granddaughter yet, if at all." Izumi said smirking as Sasuke and Mizuki turned around to see a severely pissed off looking Jiraiya of the Sannin while the Jonin that were hidden all over the place had to bite their lips to keep from snickering.

"What's this about a traitor Chunin and the Uchia brat having an obsession with you, Izumi-chan?" Jiraiya asked his voice serious and angered.

"Oh didn't Hokage-jiji tell you? Guess not. See the traitor seems to have different pictures of me in his apartment while Uke-teme also has different pictures of me in his room at the Uchia compound and he always seems to be stalking me and trying to catch me alone with my back turned not to mention he always stares at me with a red face." Izumi said cheerfully and purposefully leaving out about how Mizuki's pictures has red 'x' marks on them. At this Jiraiya looked beyond pissed off as he knocked Mizuki out of the tree and stalked towards the two males with a glare on his face.

"If you need me I'll be giving the scroll back to Hokage-Jiji now, Ero-jiji. Don't forget to send baa-chan a letter letting her know that I'm alive and all." Izumi said cheerfully, knowing the two males were about to be beaten within an inch of their life by the Toad Sannin. Sasuke blinked when he noticed that Izumi had somehow took the scroll off of his back without him noticing before the girl disappeared in a silent Shunshin that left small snowflakes behind, but not before she heard Jiraiya's response.

"Have fun Gaki and don't worry. I'll send Tsunade-hime a letter letting her know _everything."_ Jiraiya said causing Izumi to grin savagely, her grandmother was known for her super strength and if she was as protective as Jiraiya seemed to be then those two would be reduced to paste when she got her hands on them.


	6. Council Howler Monkey

**Fullmetal Naruto Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Have fun Gaki and don't worry. I'll send Tsunade-hime a letter letting her know _everything."_ Jiraiya said causing Izumi to grin savagely, her grandmother was known for her super strength and if she was as protective as Jiraiya seemed to be then those two would be reduced to paste when she got her hands on them.

"Ero-jiji is beating the traitor and dumbass within an inch of their lives jiji and here's the scroll." Izumi said smirking widely when she Shunsun'd right in front of the Hokage in the middle of a council meeting.

"What are you doing here brat!?" A pink haired woman on the civilian side of the council screeched causing everyone to cover their ears immediately.

"Kami woman! We're all right here less than four yards away from you. Why the fucking hell are you screeching like a freaking banshee?!" Izumi asked rounding on the woman as she covered her sensitive ears, Tsume Inuzuka and her canine partner Kuromaru not far behind her.

"Despite her rather crude way of putting it. Izumi-chan is correct. We are all right here, Mrs. Haruno, and there is no need for you to scream." Sarutobi said rubbing his ringing ears and causing the pink haired woman to flush darkly.

"As for why Izumi-chan is here. She just stopped a newly graduated Genin and one of the Chunin Instructors from stealing the Forbidden Scroll and learning of its secrets." Sarutobi said causing everyone to stare at Izumi who was merely leaning against a wall sipping on a coco-cola that she had pulled from…somewhere.

"Now what were you saying when you arrived Izumi-chan?" Sarutobi asked turning to smile at his honorary granddaughter that began to smirk widely.

"Oh nothing much. I just thought you'd like to know that Ero-jiji is beating the dumbass and traitor within an inch of their lives while I brought back the scroll. Of course Ero-jiji is probably going to destroy half of the training ground in the process." Izumi said smirking with unholy satisfaction that caused everyone to look at her confused and curiously.

"What makes you say that Gaki?" Tsume asked turning in her seat to look at the newly graduated Genin curiously.

"I informed Ero-jiji about how the dumbass kept trying to catch me unaware with my back turned, keeps stalking me, and has an ass load of pictures of me in his room and stares at me with a red face all the time, while the traitor has two ass loads of pictures of me at his house. He may be a self-proclaimed super pervert but I doubt he wants any boys around me just yet, if at all." Izumi said causing Sarutobi, and all those that were in the office with her earlier, to stop and stare at her for a moment before Sarutobi broke the camel's back by snorting in amusement. This caused all the Clan Heads from the ever stoic Aburame head to the seemingly emotionless Hyuuga Head to snicker or snort, a few like the Inuzuka and Akimichi head were roaring in laughter.

"Ow my side! Nice one Gaki! That'll teach the two of them to try and steal the Forbidden Scroll." Tsume said holding her side as she literally howled in laughter at the red heads actions.

"Who's your jiji? There aren't many self-proclaimed super perverts around." Shibi asked trying to hide his amused snickers without much success.

"Ero-jiji you mean? I think his name is Jiraiya but I didn't really pay too much attention to it. I was more focused on the fact he's my grandfather and is a super-pervert." Izumi said smirking slightly when all laughter stopped as everyone starred at the young red head.

"You mean you're the granddaughter of Jiraiya the Toad Sage, the author of Icha Icha, Konoha's spy master, and one of the three legendary Sannin?" A dark haired civilian man asked staring at Izumi wide eyed while everyone's jaw dropped at her nod.

"Yep. Who could have known that I am the granddaughter of two Sannin, the daughter of another Hokage and an ANBU princess?" Izumi asked if only to get amusement out of how pale or red the Civilians were turning at hearing that.

"WHAT!?" Sakura Haruno's mother screeched in disbelief and shock, causing everyone to cover their ears again.

"Dammit! I swear if you do that again I'll turn you into a damn howler monkey!"


End file.
